Letters of the Fall
by LDP88
Summary: "The Moon of the West will address the Moon of the East - To my dearest Brother, I lament! I lament! For my great Lord and husband has gone insane..." The letters of Inukimi from her years as a maiden to her reign as a widow. Rated M
1. Chapter I A Request

_Author's Note:_

_**One:**__ These letters __ARE from the same universe as "Follow Me" and "Lost to Tomorrow."_

_**Two:**__ The terminology I plan on using will be specific to these story universes. I am not going to make any of it transparent, however. It will be up to you as the reader to figure out what I mean when I use specific terms. For instance, I will never explain the difference between "Inugami" and "Inu-yokai". You will have to infer the difference for yourself. __Everything will be implied in WHAT THE CHARACTERS SAY - none of the characters are going to explain their terminology because they already know what they are talking about._

_**Three:**__ My goal with these letters is to create a sense of culture and history around what Sesshomaru came from. It is always said that he is a high born yokai, but what does that mean? What do the Inu-yokai value? What do they take for granted? Who amongst them do they devalue? What do they fear?_

* * *

**~Letters of the Fall~**

* * *

Letter I: A Request_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~

* * *

Dearest Brother,

I fear that You might think this little Moon silly, but I have been thinking of Your splendid skies often over recent moon turns. Everything is of course beautiful and all that I could wish for here, in the sky of Your youth, but if I were to only brush cheek and fur with You once more, Brother, I would feel that all in the world is at ease. I am given to understand that I am approaching my Turn and Mother's watchful eye and ever full belly is not quite what I had in mind for the occasion.

Please write Your dear sister. I wait in high hopes of Your whit and welcome.

In steadfastness,

_Your tiny Moon_

* * *

~Letter II~

"An Invitation"_  
_


	2. Chapter II An Invitation

**~Letters of the Fall~**

* * *

Letter I: A Request ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter II: An Invitation_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~_  
_

* * *

_~the Moon in the Eastern Sky will speak with the littlest Moon of the Western mountains~_

Dearest tiny Moon,

Nestle in my fur, sweet sister, for I shall accept you. Come to me as the day beckons and you will see the glory that is the Eastern frolic! I will introduce you here. The Inugami are wild in the forests and the fair skinned few are waiting for your supple beauty. I have told them of your white skin and they joke that you must rival the very clouds in hue.

Come come, my tiny Moon! If your Turn truly does approach, in earnest I await thee.

your Moon in the Eastern Sky

_~May the Great Mother of our bound spirit always be fruitful~_

* * *

~Letter III~_  
_

"In Glee I Write Thee"


	3. Chapter III In Glee I Write Thee

**~Letters of the Fall~**

* * *

Letter I: A Request ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter II: An Invitation ~_ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter III: In Glee I Write Thee_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~

* * *

Dearest Brother,

Then I come! I come! My elder Sisters three are in ill-mannered remorse over Your acceptance of me, but I am in quiet glee. Hark! You will laugh, but I can already smell Your beauty in my sky.

And do You truly speak of the wild Inugami? You have scandalized me and my elder Sisters three. How many do there roam? Are the tales true of their blood lust? Do the freshly unbound truly smell of the blood of their masters?

This tiny Moon is ashamed to admit that I am more intrigued by these brutes than by the fair skinned few You write of. I do blush however, at their compliments. Hopefully my shame will recede by the time I arrive, for I do not want to disappoint.

Nay. Nay! I will not hope. Your little moon will calm herself and her skin will indeed rival the hue of the Eastern heavens' mists.

In good joy,

_your little Moon on the Mountain path_

* * *

~Letter IV~_  
_

"In Earnest I Write Thee"


	4. Chapter IV In Earnest I Write Thee

**~Letters of the Fall~  
**

* * *

Letter I: A Request_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter II: An Invitation_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter III: In Glee I Write Thee_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter IV: In Earnest I Write Thee_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~

* * *

_~the Moon in the Eastern Sky calls West~_

Dearest Sister,

I pray you are no longer in the Western skies. May this letter reach you in speedy pursuit of my horizon. Come to us quickly, dear one, for this Moon has grown full with worry at dreadful news from the sky of my youth. Our plentiful Mother has miscarried. Pray, she ate the ghastly thing before there could be any alarm, but this Moon thinks it best you leave the presence of our Great Mother.

I am preparing the Slaughter tonight, and you, dear sister, will write the Letter.

Please send me word before your scent, for my fur will not calm.

your Moon in the Eastern Sky

_~May the Mother of our bound Spirit always be Fruitful~_

* * *

~Letter V~

"I Laugh!"


	5. Chapter V I Laugh!

**~Letters of the Fall~**

* * *

Letter I: A Request_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter II:An Invitation_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter III: In Glee I Write Thee_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter IV: In Earnest I Write Thee_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter V: I Laugh! ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~

* * *

Dearest Elder Moon,

Your little Moon is safe and laughing at Your weakness. Calm Your fur, Brother, for I can only smile at my own luck! Pray, do You think the Great Mother will look upon our Eldest Sister kindly now? But no, do not answer that. Your little Moon comes to You.

Expect my scent on the morrow.

In as much ease as could be,

_Your little rising Moon_

* * *

"Letter VI"

"With Great Remorse"


	6. Chapter VI With Great Remorse

**~Letters of the Fall~**

* * *

Letter I: A Request_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter II: An Invitation_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter III: In Glee I Write Thee_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter IV: In Earnest I Write Thee_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter V: I Laugh! ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter VI: With Great Remorse _~ Inukimi writes to her Great Mother_

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~

* * *

O' Bearer of my Siblings,

In humblest subjugation this little moon offers her deepest regret for Thine Grace's loss. So many have passed through Thine Womb, this little moon and her siblings four among them, there is much to be proud of. This little moon thinks noble thoughts for Thee. Thou art so plentiful, it would be an unspeakable horror to even conceive of such misfortune ever striking again.

In deepest faith, my Brother Moon and I will Howl for Thee.

_Thine little moon among the pebbles cries for Thee._

* * *

~Letter VII~

"In Recognition"


	7. Chapter VII In Recognition

**~Letters of the Fall~**

* * *

Letter I: A Request_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter II: An Invitation_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter III: In Glee I Write Thee_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter IV:In Earnest I Write Thee_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter V: I Laugh! ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter VI:With Great Remorse _~ Inukimi writes to her Great Mother  
_

Letter VII:In Recognition_ ~ The Great Mother writes to Inukimi_

* * *

~Youthful Letters~

* * *

_The Mother Moon of the Western Skies will address her littlest moon_

Littlest Daughter,

Pray, do not Howl for this Mother. Thy little slaughter has been received and thy remorse has been noticed. However, if thee had stayed in the Western skies, this Great Mother would have been able to smell thy loyalty. Would not that have been true faith and sorrow?

Stay in the East, littlest moon. Languish and know that your Victorious Father Moon is to sleep here soon. Thine elder sisters three will be honored by his presence.

* * *

~Letter VIII~

"Do Not Take Offense"


	8. Chapter VIII Do Not Take Offense

**~Letters of the Fall~**

* * *

Letter I: A Request_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter II:An Invitation_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter III: In Glee I Write Thee_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter IV: In Earnest I Write Thee_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter V: I Laugh! ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter VI: With Great Remorse _~ Inukimi writes to her Great Mother_

Letter VII:In Recognition_ ~ The Great Mother writes to Inukimi_

Letter VIII: Do Not Take Offense ~ _Inukimi writes to Inunao_

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~

* * *

Dearest Eldest Sister,

This littlest sister Moon hopes that she does not offend, but it is glorious freedom here in the Eastern skies. Pray, do not show this letter to our Great Mother. Your littlest sister Moon does not envy your place. But as my hair does not flow in the same wind, I do have news to tell!

O' my Sister, our Victorious Brother has become positively wild here in the East. I have not slept one wink the full time I have been here ~ I have been too full! I fear He never sleeps either, for He is constant bedding maidens and other wild things. And yes, I know Your eyes must be wide as You read my words, but my tongue is as pure as our shared blood, Sister.

In fact, You will be proud once you read my next words. I have chastised our Victorious Brother and it appears that He would give no care! I am in shock, but I must admit at some excitement to His ways. He pays no mind to muscle or sword. His words lilt like the high grass, but His spirit is strong with a conviction that I have never witnessed until now. Our Victorious Father Moon would not know Him, Brother is so altered.

O' but Sister, this littlest Moon swore to herself that she would not tell thee, nor no ear who could hear, but I must. I must confide in thy bosom! It is to be known by no one, but our Brother Moon has taken to regularly bedding a kitsune-tayu. she is a ghastly red, and looked all a ragged fright when I came upon them full mount. I blush as I write thee, and Brother did make me swear my silence, but His little thing is much too vexing and He is much too reckless for me to keep my tongue. Am I not correct, Sister Moon? Does this littlest Moon not have all the right to divulge such scandal to thee?

Am I not justified?

And to all His incorrigibleness, Brother adds yet another disgrace. Try as this littlest Moon might to convince, He will not take me to see the Inugami. He speaks and speaks of them to others. Oh, He is forever telling me about the beasts ~ making me wade through a sea of their degraded prowess, but I am still as untouched by their might as I was before I left our Mother's Grace. My eye is full tearing at the injustice to my good faith.

While He speaks of the Inugami of the forest, He will not take me to see them. I am truly put out! O' how I wish He would.

Please tell our other Sisters two that I think of them daily. I feel my Turn finally approaching. Our Victorious Brother says He sees the Change coming. I hope that I will grow as large as You and our Great Mother. And oh! I had nearly forgotten, have any of Mother's suitors fought for You yet? I dearly wish I could see them bleed for Your mount.

Alas! If I could only have all!

I await thy word with pleasure,

_Littlest Moon over the Mountain Ridge_

___~May Your Fertility Flourish~_

* * *

~Letter IX~ 

"I am in Turmoil"


	9. Chapter IX I am in Turmoil

**~Letter of the Fall~**

* * *

Letter I: A Request_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter II:An Invitation_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter III: In Glee I Write Thee_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter IV: In Earnest I Write Thee_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter V: I Laugh! ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter VI: With Great Remorse _~ Inukimi writes to her Great Mother_

Letter VII:In Recognition_ ~ The Great Mother writes to Inukimi_

Letter VIII: Do Not Take Offense ~ _Inukimi writes to Inunao_

Letter IX: I am in Turmoil ~ _ Inunao_ _writes to Inukimi_

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~

* * *

Dear Littlest Moon,

Sister, if you only knew my turmoil. I grew red reading your thoughtless letter, for it came upon the tail of our Great Mother's bloodied ire. Father will not chastise her and my suitors will not fight for me. You do not know my suffering. Frolic and be happy with our Brother's blunders in the East. Leave me to my duties and be done with me.

_the High Moon over the Western Mountains bids the littlest Moon farewell_

* * *

~Letter X~

**"**I Must Tell Thee!"


	10. Chapter X I Must Tell Thee!

**~Letters of the Fall~**

* * *

Letter I: A Request_ ~ Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter II: An Invitation ~ _Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter III: In Glee I Write Thee ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter IV: In Earnest I Write Thee ~ _Katsumaru write to Inukimi_

Letter V: I Laugh! ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter VI: With Great Remorse ~ _Inukimi writes to her Great Mother_

Letter VII: In Recognition ~ _The Great Mother writes to Inukimi_

Letter VIII: Do Not Take Offense ~ _Inukimi writes to Inunao_

Letter IX: I am in Turmoil ~ _Inunao writes to Inukimi_

Letter X: I must tell Thee! _~ Inukimi writes to Inunao_

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~

* * *

Dearest Sister,

Pray! Do not be so dramatic! Your life cannot be nearly as terrible as You say. And know, I will not leave You be to Your duties. I will instead tell You more of my intrigues! Our Victorious Brother still yet swears He will not take me to the Inugami, but I have caught the scent of one passing in the forests below. The beast's fur is so pungent with his wretchedness, I knew he must be ever so interesting.

O' how I would give my very life for but a glimpse! It must be so humiliating to be one of those creatures on the land.

I leave on the morrow morn for some lakes south of here. I know my secret is safe with Thee.

Pray clamp Thy teeth and do not let a whisper of my interests escape Thy lips! I will tell You more when there is more to tell!

_Your littlest Moon_

* * *

~Letter XI~

"In Discontent I Write"_  
_


	11. Chapter XI In Discontent I Write

**~Letters of the Fall~**

* * *

Letter I: A Request ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter II: An Invitation_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter III: In Glee I Write Thee ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter IV: In Earnest I Write Thee ~ _Katsumaru write to Inukimi_

Letter V: I Laugh! ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter VI: With Great Remorse ~ _Inukimi writes to her Great Mother_

Letter VII: In Recognition ~ _The Great Mother writes to Inukimi_

Letter VIII: Do Not Take Offense ~ _Inukimi writes to Inunao_

Letter IX: I am in Turmoil ~ _Inunao writes to Inukimi_

Letter X: I must tell Thee! _~ Inukimi writes to Inunao_

Letter XI: In Discontent I Write ~ _Inunao writes to Inukimi_

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~_  
_

* * *

Dear Littlest Moon,

I have sent a scout who will deliver this letter, I pray, safely to you on the morrow. He is fast and tongue-less, be sure that he returns safely to me.

But O' littlest Moon, I beg you (!) do not leave Our Victorious Brother's side! The beasts who so capture your fancy are not to be tested. They prowl and roam, not for glory, but for mindless vengeance. You will be mounted with neither thought nor dignity. They are Whole beasts, not as you and I are ! You will never be mounted proper, if you go.

O'! I fear if you are not careful, you may end your life roaming the lowly land with no sky to call home. Think on that littlest Moon ~ sully not your white skin nor you hair in the drudgery that is the common blood and wrath. Save yourself for our kin and worthy skies. I beg thee.

My fur will not calm. You make this Noble Moon cry as she writes, my foolish littlest Moon.

_~the High Moon over the Western Mountains bids the littlest Moon farewell_~


	12. Chapter XII Pray tell

**~Letters of the Fall~**

* * *

Letter I: A Request ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter II: An Invitation ~ _Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter III: In Glee I Write Thee ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter IV: In Earnest I Write Thee_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter V: I Laugh! ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter VI: With Great Remorse _~ Inukimi writes to her Great Mother_

Letter VII: In Recognition_ ~ The Great Mother writes to Inukimi_

Letter VIII: Do Not Take Offense ~ _Inukimi writes to Inunao_

Letter IX: I am in Turmoil ~ _Inunao writes to Inukimi_

Letter X: I Must Tell Thee! ~ _Inukimi writes to Inunao_

Letter XI: In Discontent I Write ~ _Inunao writes to Inukimi_

Letter XII: Pray tell... ~ _Inumiki writes to Inukimi_

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~

* * *

_the Middle Moon over the Western Mountains calls the littlest Moon_

Dearest Littlest Moon,

Pray, I must write thee. I am in a state of suspense over your adventures in the East. Our Eldest Sister Moon will not say, but I have just come upon her looking ever so disturbed. She collected herself as she always does, but her look (!) the smell (!) I could not ignore them for the world. This Middle Moon left to catch glimpse of her messenger and saw him flying toward the Eastern skies of our Victorious Elder Brother. I do not know what you do there, but I have designs to join thee if my littlest Moon is half as entertaining as our Eldest Sister thinks she is.

Sister made her messenger go quick. Pray, I will have mine by you within one setting of the Sun. May you do your business, little Sister. I await thy word.

_may you grow and be fruitful under our Noble Western heavens_

* * *

~Letter XIII~_  
_

"From the Lakes"


	13. Chapter XIII From the Lakes

**~Letters of the Fall~  
**

* * *

Letter I: A Request ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter II: An Invitation ~ _Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter III: In Glee I Write Thee ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter IV: In Earnest I Write Thee_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter V: I Laugh! ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter VI: With Great Remorse _~ Inukimi writes to her Great Mother_

Letter VII: In Recognition_ ~ The Great Mother writes to Inukimi_

Letter VIII: Do Not Take Offense ~ _Inukimi writes to Inunao_

Letter IX: I am in Turmoil ~ _Inunao writes to Inukimi_

Letter X: I Must Tell Thee! ~ _Inukimi writes to Inunao_

Letter XI: In Discontent I Write ~ _Inunao writes to Inukimi_

Letter XII: Pray tell... ~ _Inumiki writes to Inukimi_

Letter XIII: From the Lakes ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~

* * *

Dearest Brother,

Your littlest Moon has taken the day and is resting comfortably not far from You. I will come to You and Your fair skinned friends for the hunt on the morrow. But pray, know I am in pursuit of a most interesting scent, I may only appear for Your kill late to-morrow. I know how You hate that, but it is the truth! I cannot help my foolishness, or the intrigue of the prey's smell that compels me.

The little yokai who bears this note may be eaten at your whim ~ he is not mine.

May your belly grow fat like a lucky bitch's womb!

In high spirits,

_Your happy little Moon_

* * *

~Letter V~

"I am all Curiosity"


	14. Chapter XIV I am All Curiosity

**~Letters of the Fall~  
**

* * *

Letter I: A Request ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter II: An Invitation ~ _Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter III: In Glee I Write Thee ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter IV: In Earnest I Write Thee_ ~ Katsumaru writes to Inukimi_

Letter V: I Laugh! ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter VI: With Great Remorse _~ Inukimi writes to her Great Mother_

Letter VII: In Recognition_ ~ The Great Mother writes to Inukimi_

Letter VIII: Do Not Take Offense ~ _Inukimi writes to Inunao_

Letter IX: I am in Turmoil ~ _Inunao writes to Inukimi_

Letter X: I Must Tell Thee! ~ _Inukimi writes to Inunao_

Letter XI: In Discontent I Write ~ _Inunao writes to Inukimi_

Letter XII: Pray tell... ~ _Inumiki writes to Inukimi_

Letter XIII: From the Lakes ~ _Inukimi writes to Katsumaru_

Letter XIV: I am all Curiosity ~ _Katsumaru __writes to ____Inukimi _

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~

* * *

Dearest Little Sister,

Your tongue grows crass. You may want to clean it against your fur once your Turn takes you. O', but how you do make me laugh as well! Has this Brother such an effect on you that you must speak to match his own debased merits? Pray, do not act as my own nature compels me to, littlest moon. I love thy tongue clean and pink. If you must stain thy perfect mouth, however, pray bury it in the liver of thine enemy and I shall accept the trophy.

Do not worry yourself about joining the hunt. It has been canceled, for the young maidens of the party would much rather the food be brought than caught. It is strange ways they have, but I am all amusement. These bitches of no breed have peculiar tastes, but as I have tastes for them, it is no matter!

As for your little lonely hunt, may you find what you seek and bring it to me ~ you have made this Elder Brother most curious. What secrets do you keep, sister?

_Your Victorious Moon_

* * *

~Letter XV~

"Secrets!"


	15. Chapter XV Secrets!

**~Letters of the Fall~  
**

* * *

Letter I: A Request ~ _Inukimi writes to her elder brother, Katsumaru_

Letter II: An Invitation ~ _Katsumaru writes to his youngest sister, Inukimi_

Letter III: In Glee I Write Thee ~ _Inukimi writes to her elder brother, Katsumaru_

Letter IV: In Earnest I Write Thee_ ~ Katsumaru writes to his youngest sister, Inukimi_

Letter V: I Laugh! ~ _Inukimi writes to her elder brother, Katsumaru_

Letter VI: With Great Remorse _~ Inukimi writes to her Great Mother_

Letter VII: In Recognition_ ~ The Great Mother writes to her youngest daughter, Inukimi_

Letter VIII: Do Not Take Offense ~ _Inukimi writes to her eldest sister, Inunao_

Letter IX: I am in Turmoil ~ _Inunao writes to her youngest sister, Inukimi_

Letter X: I Must Tell Thee! ~ _Inukimi writes to her eldest sister, Inunao_

Letter XI: In Discontent I Write ~ _Inunao writes to her youngest sister, Inukimi_

Letter XII: Pray tell... ~ _Inumiki writes to her youngest sister Inukimi_

Letter XIII: From the Lakes ~ _Inukimi writes to her elder brother, Katsumaru_

Letter XIV: I am all Curiosity ~ _Katsumaru __writes to his youngest sister, ____Inukimi_

Letter XV: Secrets! ~ _Inukimi writes to her elder brother, Katsumaru_

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~

* * *

Dearest Brother,

My! I keep neither secrets nor pleasures from You, Brother. Your suggestion, whether it be in jest or in composure, has made this little moon question how wise this lonely hunt of her's has been. But know, Brother, I only leave for a scent of a foreign creature. To my mind it must only exist here on the Eastern grounds, and to my nose, I have never smelt its equal in the Western lands. I write as I rest. If You must call to me again, send it with the flea ~ she will not dally.

_Your little Moon_

* * *

~Letter XVI~

"Where Are You?"


	16. Chapter XVI Where Are You?

**~Letters of the Fall~  
**

* * *

Letter X: I Must Tell Thee! ~ _Inukimi writes to her eldest sister, Inunao_

Letter XI: In Discontent I Write ~ _Inunao writes to her youngest sister, Inukimi_

Letter XII: Pray tell... ~ _Inumiki writes to her youngest sister Inukimi_

Letter XIII: From the Lakes ~ _Inukimi writes to her elder brother, Katsumaru_

Letter XIV: I am all Curiosity ~ _Katsumaru __writes to his youngest sister, ____Inukimi_

Letter XV: Secrets! ~ _Inukimi writes to her elder brother, Katsumaru_

Letter XVI: Where Are You ~ _Katsumaru __writes to his youngest sister, ____Inukimi_

* * *

~The Youthful Letters~

* * *

Sister,

I was prepared to laugh at your declaration that you 'keep neither secrets nor pleasures' from Me, but as I have just come across word from our Middle Sister Moon, I am distraught. Nay, my mind is all but near mad with anger. I spat and cursed the she-demons from my site, I was so undone by our Middle Sister's words. To think that our Eldest Sister sheds water for you? I am in dread to think that I know what you have done, and to think that our Middle Sister, of all beings, may thus know as well! Pray, have you no thought in your head for the death note you have rung?

Aye, this Elder Moon does not know where his dearest little moon has gone, but upon the skin of this message she will return with it between her teeth! Do not linger. Make haste away from what I have been so senseless to boast of to you.

If I am right in my concerns, you are a fool.

_Your Victorious Brother Moon_


End file.
